


Atem(Yami) X Reader Part 1/3

by LittleMightXO



Series: Anime/Video Game Oneshots and Lemons [1]
Category: Video Games - Fandom, Yu Gi Oh, anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Lemon, Multi, Requests, Smut, XReader, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: This is a lemon series please be aware that the majority of these have a large amount of smut!However requests are welcome. Please enjoy my work :)





	Atem(Yami) X Reader Part 1/3

The breeze embraced your h/l locks as you leand against the stone railings watching the sun setting behind the homes of your city. "Aren't we the luckiest couple huh? It's beautiful... Just like your darling face..." Your companions voice whispered in your ear from behind you, pulling you into his arms. He nuzzled his face into neck kissing the sensitive skin.

"I believe I'm the lucky one my dear pharaoh."You smiled thinking about how far you've come. "You are of course, the reason why I'm here."

THREE YEARS AGO

Lanterns of fire lit your path emitting a shadow that complimented each movement. With grace You tapped your tambourine against your body dancing to the ring of the instrument. Your h/l h/c followed behind you and you smiled your best smile. Taking others like you arm and arm. Men and women partying in the district dropped change and money as they walked by on the streets. Your and your troupe of gypsies sang in the background, offering entertainment for you next meal. You alone caused a commotion in the streets enough to get attention by everyone. With agreement you all wore your best clothing to really 'wow' the crowd; in hopes to get more than a penny or two. There was a plan to leave this city for good. "F/n, the guards! They're on their way!" You little sister ran up to you in her tattered clothing. She was too young to sell her body with singing and dancing for money (seeing as it was degrading) so you had her stand watch as you and the rest did exactly that. You went down to your knees and looked at the frightened child.

"Fina, go with the others. I'll distract the guards!" You looked at your best mate, he nodded and took your little sister by the hand. "I'll find you guys where we agreed, if I don't make it back to the outskirts of the city before the sun rises leave without me." You said with tears in your eyes. Kissing your sister on the forehead you bid them goodbye. Although you felt your heart sink you still kept a good composure. Like others around fear struck you, the guards were merciless and the pharaoh was worse. As the civilians scattered out of the night district you patiently stood there, you heard them whisper why you weren't running scared. You would have if it wasn't to save your family. You sat on a chair, yawning to yourself. You felt confident enough to be able to escape but fear of getting captured was still put off on the back of your mind. Shortly enough men dressed in armor came yelling through the crowd acting hot shit looking for you. Of course civilians didn't think twice to point your way. You crossed your arms as the captain looked at you with a malicious grin. Definitely a creep but you've had history.

"So, its just you huh? Looks like you troupe left you in the dust." You rolled your eyes and laughed.

"They didn't leave me. I sent them on their merrily way. Besides its just me you really want. Without me they're hopeless and won't dance another day of their lives." This clearly pissed him off because he yelled his command to arrest you and you weren't going to go down so easy. Jumping out of your seat you flung the chair at them. You danced circles around the men, angering the captain more. The crowd laughed in amusement as they watched from their windows. "What? I'm dancing circles around you? You'd think you would know better not to fall for that trick every time.. Captain." You winked and dashed your way through the crowd.

"Get her with any means necessary. That means you civilians! 500 gold pieces with her dead 1000 pieces with her alive! King Atem wants her at his feet TONIGHT!" The guard yelled. You heard the echo from the roofs tops.

'How stupid can he be?' You snarled. 'Although... a huge man hunt though involving civilians... This is going to be a headache.' You parkour ed the rooftops looking down the streets now and again the men talking about the riches they will make. You were somewhat pleasant that the pharaoh would put quite a price on your head. 'Why the hell would he want me alive.' You shrugged and nonetheless he will be 1000 gold richer when you won't get captured. The sun painted the sky a small blue and you realized you were running out of time. 'Shit... I guess I'll have to run on the ground the rest of the way. You climbed down into an empty alley way and sprinted taking corners here and there. Typically you would have made it but something changed that would turn the course your entire life. Guards were waiting for you standing in front of what looked like your troupe. You halted in mind step and looked at them. "Leave them alone you!" shouted. "You wanted me! Well here I am!"

The captain laughed. "Oh I will. Like I said, your troupe left you in the dust. Here you are alive and well." He turned to the group with nothing but guilt on their faces. You didn't care, you were betrayed. They were your family. Or so you thought.

"Th...they betrayed me?" You felt to the ground silently and exhausted. Your entire world fell on top of your shoulders. "Fina... why?" Tears were streaming down her face as she broke free from Absoles grip... She ran into your arms.

"Sis... I'm so sorry... I tried to tell you but they said they would hurt me if I said anything to you... I..tried..I really did." She balled, embracing you.

"I know... You did what you could to survive. Mom and dad would still be so proud of you. Here take this. It wouldn't be good use where I'm going. Be good to them even though they treated you this way." You handed her the navy blue instrument to her. The gold trimming could have been sold for a pretty penny to last them months but it was the only thing that was left behind from your parents. You kissed her on the forehead one last time before the guards dragged your arms up.

"Here's the gold as promised. Don't EVER come back."

"I spit on you, you monsters!" Screamed as the men dragged you. You cursed and they continued to roughly handle you.

"I wonder if the pharaoh would care if had our way with the whore." The dirty men nodded at you as he tried to grabbed you. You kicked him in the balls.

"Fuck you!" You tried acting tough choking back the tears.

"Atem told us to make sure she is left untouched." Thats all you heard until you felt a blunt object hit you on the side of your head. Causing everything to go black.

"Ugh my head..." Everything was still a blur when you woke up. You felt a cold hard surface underneath you.

"Well you're finally awake." A withered old voice chuckled. You couldn't make out who it was or where you were. "You've been out cold for nearly an entire day."

"W...where am I?" You tried sitting up but your head still throbbed. It felt like the worst hangover. You felt sick to your stomach and everything else ached. You had scratches and bruises all over you and who knows what happened to you when you were passed out.

"Why you are in the dungeons underneath the pharaohs kingdom." Your blurry vision finally disappeared and you were able to observe your surroundings. You found yourself behind bars in the middle of a stone cell. You saw a lady of about 70 years of age sitting in a corner cross legged and eyes closed. She looked as though she was literally withering away. "Here to rot for eternity. Get comfy." You sat next to her in silence for a little while. You tried to give yourself a reason to justify what that troupe did to you. Hoping to the Gods the didn't just dump your sister and that they won't abuse her trust.

"I bet they don't even feel guilty..." You sneered. You would rather rot then be with them at this point. At points of poverty they deceit you? They would be nothing without you.

"They?" The lady turned and opened her eyes one eye lost other the color while the other remind a solid dark brown. "You must be the notorious Gypsy f/n that everyone has talked about."

"You've heard of me?"

"I live in a cell not a dungeon, guards talk. So, your troupe ditched you huh? Took the gold and ran?" Your emotions changed. You looked down and your legs wrapped in the blue cloth; you nodded.

"Well, not quite. They sold me off and took my little sister." Tears now fogged your eyes. "She's only 10! What will she do without me?!" You sat there and cried. The old lady sat there. Trying to feel even a little bit of sympathy. She rest her hand on yours. All you felt was bone, not even the worn flesh that coated them.

"She will be okay, she has someone strong and bold like you as her sister. I didn't just hear you were a gypsy dancing to stay alive. But a girl you were strong and fought for what was right." You looked up and saw a weak smile across her face. How could anyone feel any sympathy, living like this.

You both talked for a while until you heard a far off door swing open. The captain of the guard stopped at your cell unlocking it. "Well isn't today your lucky day f/n, the pharaoh wants to see you." He signaled you to get up. You looked at the woman and nodded.

"Take care Gypsy." She closed her eyes once more.

"What does the pharaoh want with me?..." You meekly spoke. The knots that bound your feet and hands were tightened to the point of rope burn. You winced more and more from the pain of your ankles with every step.

"Who knows. You've been a notorious scum for a while now. Maybe he's ready to give you your sentencing." His laughed, echoing bounced off the walls. It killed your ears drums.

By the time you made your way down to the throne room anxiety completely lowered your defenses. Atem was most likely excited to finally have you sentenced. Was it a hanging? Was it years of slavery? Was he going to sell you off to some dirty old man? You'd be lucky if you were sent to maid services in the kingdom. Even then the guards and other royals would treat you like crap. Large stone doors were already opened when you got there. You stood at the entrance you looked up to notice an incredibly attractive man. "Well bring her in." Even his voice sounded like a God's. The man before you motioned towards you. "Leave us." The women who were fanning him left along with the other guards.

"Your highness..." The captain tried to speak.

All the pharaoh did was laugh. "She is no threat to me." The man did as he was told and bowed out. You did nothing but look down nervously. "Look up at me..." You shyly did so. This time you had a much better look at him. Your e/c eyes observed him carefully. Amazing colors draped over his nicely built figure. His hair was in an elaborate three colors. Almost stared for two long. He stepped off the throne and onto the floor. He crouch in front of you, caressing your face. "IT would be such a shame if a beautiful face of your went to waste wouldn't it? These eyes..How fierce" He chuckled darkly standing up. His beauty definitely would put any God to shame. You blushed deeply but he didn't notice. He paced back and forth casually tossing an apple in his hands. "You know... I've waited a very long time to catch you. You're well known all around the city. Some people want to see you hanged, better yet a free bird like yourself be put into slavery. However, I have a better idea that you might come to like." He knelt before you, he unsheathed a sharp knife from under his robes and cut the binding around your hand and ankles.

"Am I.... Free?" You rubbed your sore joints.

"DO NOT TALK!" He shushed you. Atem yelled, annoyed with how rude you were. "No you're not free" He mocked you. "Why would I go through all this trouble just to set you free. No no...You will dance for me. If you're as beautiful and graceful as all the men claim you are then I want YOU to entertain me." He sat back down on his throne. "Ladies!" His voice boomed off the ills of the massive room. He was loud enough for the women to be waiting outside. "Please see to it that dear f/n is treated with care. Bathed and dressed accordingly." You stood up. You couldn't believe what had just happened. Normally you would feel blessed for getting an opportunity to do something you loved. But to dance and since not out of enjoyment, but to now dance literally for your life. There was no doubt you were terrified.


End file.
